


the joys of exile

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Had he known all it took to get Sinara into his bed was exile, Kasius would have gotten them exiled years ago.





	the joys of exile

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square 'foreplay' and the prompt 'you're a virgin? how?'

It would have been easier, of course, to break the kiss so he could unlock his chambers. But he had no intention of stopping unless they absolutely had to, so he fumbled for a moment, until he found the control panel and it read his prints, his other hand at the nape of her neck.

The door closed behind them, Kasius undoing the loose braid Sinara had worn that day so he could bury his fingers in her hair. Her locks were as soft as her lips but there was nothing soft about the way she steered him towards the bedroom, nor the way she caught his lower lip between her teeth, drawing a groan from him.

His head was swimming with want, and a bit of surprise. He’d wanted Sinara for so long, yet had never dared to think it may really happen, had never wanted to lose his most trusted adviser to thoughtless advances. Had he known all it took for her to cross that unspoken line herself was the strange freedoms of exile, he would have gotten exiled years ago.

Sinara pulled down the zipper on her shirt and shrugged it off, setting to work on the buttons of Kasius’ shirt. One hand left her hair to trail down her spine, then back up her side. Just as his thumb brushed against her breast, she suddenly stepped away from him.

“Too many buttons,”she said by way of explanation, eyes dark and lips deliciously swollen.“Get them undone before I’ve finished with my boots or I’m ripping that shirt.”

“Yes, ma’am,”he replied, refraining from pointing out that it would be a travesty to rip Thraen silk. Her heavy, standard-issue army boots would give him more than enough time. And even if not, one dress shirt would be a small price to pay, silk or not.

He slipped his shoes off as he unfastened his shirt buttons, letting the garment drop carelessly to join Sinara’s. It wasn’t until he’d released it that he remembered the scar across his abdomen, still so fresh he was unused to it. He splayed a hand across it, rather foolishly. There was no hiding it and Sinara knew it was there anyway. It had been her quick reaction that had stopped his generals from worse, and her hands that had stemmed the bleeding, only a few weeks ago. But even a few weeks had not made it any less unsightly.

She looked up at him, fiddling with the last clasp on her boot, and clearly could read his face far too easily, seeing how hers softened. She reached out and nudged his hand aside, brushing her fingers across the coarse tissue before peppering kisses onto it, trailing her way upwards until they were face to face once more, her arms around his neck. His hands settled on her hips without thought, thumbs drawing circles on her skin.

There was a question in the tilt of her head, a wordless “Are you alright?”

His answer was to kiss her, slow and tender, and she responded in kind, somehow making his heart race even more than the frenzied heat from before.

Their kisses did not stay so innocent for long, Sinara backing him towards the bedroom once more, fingers at his belt buckle. By the time his legs hit the bed and he sat down, they were both down to their underwear.

Sinara straddled him as he discarded her bra, sucking one nipple into his mouth and rolling the other between thumb and forefinger, relishing in the sounds Sinara made, the way her nails gently scraped across his skin, how she ground against him and -

“Shit.” Kasius pulled away far enough to look at her, confusion evident on her face. He was quick to explain.“I don’t have any protection.”

He hadn’t exactly been given ample time to pack for exile; and even if he had, he doubted he’d have thought of _that._

To his bewilderment, Sinara didn’t seem all too concerned at this revelation and just shrugged.“Birth control’s one of the standard shots for soldiers. So as long as you’re clean?”

He nodded  and she grinned, pushing him down onto the bed.“Then we’re good.”

For a while, Kasius got lost in the feeling of her pressed against him, the taste of her skin and the touch of her hands. But when he hooked a thumb into the waistband of her panties to pull them down, Sinara tensed ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable, but she was never one for communication, so he’d learned her minute tells long ago.

He dropped his hand onto the covers.“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,”Sinara said. It almost sounded like she meant it.

“It’s not nothing. Tell me,”Kasius insisted. When she still didn’t, he started guessing.“You don’t believe me about my health status?”

“Can you just drop it?” Apparently the look on his face made it perfectly clear he had no such intentions because she sighed and rolled her eyes.“Fine. If you must know, I’ve never actually - done this.”

It took him far too long to work through that statement, mostly because the conclusion he came to didn’t seem right.

“You’re a virgin?”he eventually burst out, hearing the incredulity in his own voice, but by then it was too late to take the words back.“How?”

Now Sinara was scowling. She sniffed rather haughtily, considering her flushed cheeks.“If you’re going to be weird about it I’ll just leave.”

“I won’t be weird,”Kasius said, leaning closer again to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. To his relief, she didn’t pull away.“I was just a little surprised.”

“Well, the barracks don’t exactly lend themselves to privacy.” She shrugged.“Didn’t seem worth the hassle.”

It appeared that was as much as she was willing to offer on the matter, pulling him on top of her and kissing him senseless.

He broke away to trail kisses down her body, hesitating when he reached her belly. Sinara gave an impatient click of the tongue, raising her hips off the bed, and it was all the encouragement he needed to slide her panties down. He ran his thumb through her slick folds, then circled her clit, eliciting a delightful whimper. He would never have thought Sinara was capable of that sort of sound; then again, he never had thought he’d have her in his bed, so wet and ready, either.

He lowered his mouth against her hot skin, groaning at the taste of her, one hand on her hip, the other stroking his cock, hard and yearning for attention. Yet with the sounds Sinara was making, he’d be happy to just keep doing this until she tired of him. Her fingers were in his hair, nails raking against his scalp, hips bucking off the bed as he licked and sucked her clit.

“More,”Sinara choked out between wordless moans, and Kasius slid two fingers into her as he kept up his other ministrations. It only took a few long, slow strokes for her to come apart, clenching around his fingers and crying out.

She took a moment to catch her breath as he pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs, then she tugged on his hair just hard enough to urge him back into her arms.

Kasius took his time, kissing his way back up her body, lightly grazing her skin with his teeth to renewed whimpers.

“Kiss me,”she demanded, sick of patience, and he was more than happy to oblige.

She didn’t seem to mind the taste of her arousal on his tongue, kissing him just as deeply as before. And then she flipped them over, straddling him, one hand closing around his cock. He bucked into her touch as she kissed his neck, sucking a mark into his skin. He couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence, so he settled for,“Please. Sinara, please.”

She understood, raising up a little and then sinking down on him, slowly, one hand guiding his cock into her, the other on his chest to balance herself. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips were parted; he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

He restrained himself from moving just yet, letting her set her own pace and then falling into rhythm, reaching up to fondle her breasts. Her hands moved from his chest to his legs, back arched invitingly. He pushed up to suck her nipple into his mouth; she gasped at the sudden change of angle but didn't falter in her rhythm; it was no longer wordless moans falling from her lips but his name.

The sound of it was almost enough to push him over the edge. It took him all his willpower to hold back long enough to push a hand between their bodies and find her clit, circling it until her inner walls fluttered around him and she dropped her head against his shoulder with another cry of his name. He came with her, their movements erratic, stifling his moans with his mouth against her skin, not trusting himself not to say something he couldn’t take back in the heat of the moment.

He sank back onto the bed, Sinara sprawled across his chest, gasping for breath. He carded his fingers through her hair, sighing contentedly. He knew it was probably one of those moments where he’d best not say anything but he had never been particularly good at that.

“Worth the hassle?”he asked, at least managing to swallow down the _I love you_ that threatened to spill out.

Sinara chuckled, turning her face so she could press a kiss against the tender spot just under his jaw.“Yeah. Worth the hassle.”


End file.
